I'll Never Leave You
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: “I don’t think he’s gonna make it, Betty,” Alexis sobbed into the phone. DanielxBetty
1. Part 1

**I'll Never Leave You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty.**

**Yeah, it's kind of different... **

* * *

Ring! Ring! Betty awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. She rolled over to face her nightstand and she picked up her cell phone. "Hello?" Betty croaked into the phone.

There was silence on the other line. Then she heard heavy breathing, and someone trying to clear his or her throat. "B-Betty."

Betty immediately knew who it was on the line. "Alexis, what's wrong?" The sound of distress in Alexis's voice scared her. She didn't know what to think.

"Daniel…he got into a car accident," she said. It sounded like she was trying to hold back tears. Betty immediately sat up, fully awake. The shock of what she was just told was enough to wake her up.

"But, he's going to be okay, right?" She looked down at her comforter even though she couldn't see it. When Alexis didn't answer her question, she started to panic. Her heart beat started beating faster than normal, and her hands were shaking. She gripped her comforter.

"Daniel's fine," Betty said trying to comfort Alexis. "He's fine, right?"

"Betty… I don't think he's gonna make it," she sobbed into the phone. Betty could feel a lump beginning to form in the back of her throat. She nodded to herself while trying to process the information. She couldn't. She just couldn't. It couldn't be that bad. He was fine. She would just go there and see Daniel. It would be the same old Daniel.

Maybe Alexis was exaggerating or maybe…maybe it was all just a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare that she would soon wake up from and everything would be fine. Betty brought her hand to her face. Her fingers caught the tears that falling. "Just tell me where the hospital is, and I'll be right there."

She hopped in her car and raced to the hospital. She wanted to know that he was okay. She wanted to hear his voice. That was the one thing that could make her feel better. She parked in the hospital parking lot, and ran into the hospital. When she got inside, she followed Alexis's instructions and she made her way to the floor that Daniel was on.

She looked around the waiting room as she walked in. God, she hated hospitals. She saw people crying. It didn't help ease the pain that she felt. Not one bit. She walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Umm…Daniel Meade's room."

The receptionist looked up sympathetically at Betty. "He's in the I.C.U. Right down there," she pointed Betty in the right direction.

Betty nodded to let her know that she understood, "Thank you."

As Betty started to walk down the hall towards the room, she froze in her tracks. She couldn't do this. She couldn't see him like this. Being in the hospital made it all the more real. Half of her wanted to do this. But the other half didn't want to. She decided to follow her better half and go through with this. She slowly walked into the room, practically tiptoeing, not making a sound. She walked into the room and turned around to close the door. She closed her eyes before turning back around. Being in the room made it _too _real.

"Betty," Alexis whispered getting up from her chair. Her face was tearstained and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Betty opened her eyes as Alexis wrapped her arms around her.

"You don't know how much this would mean to him." She pulled away.

"What's wrong with him?"

Alexis wiped her eyes. "He has a severe head trauma. The doctor's said he probably won't make it through the night…He wakes up occasionally, so maybe you'll get to talk to him. I'll leave you alone with him."

All this time, Alexis had been blocking her view of Daniel. She closed her eyes even though she knew closing her eyes wasn't going to help this time. Betty took a deep breath. She knew that once she opened her eyes, she was going to lose control. She opened her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered, and she bit down on it to try and stop it. She quickly shut her eyes. It didn't help; the image of was still there. Tears continuously fell down her face as she opened her eyes again. He was pretty messed up.

He had bruises all over him, and he was connected to a bunch of wires. Betty sat down in the chair that was sitting next to the bed. She remembered Alexis's previous words. _I don't think he's gonna make it. _She had to say what she wanted to say because this might be her last chance. She had to say what she needed to say. What she should've said a long time ago. She took a deep breath and she let it all out, along with a sob that was trying to escape.

"Hey, Daniel. It's Betty." She started shaking from trying to stop crying. "Uh, I'm… you need to pull through this, Daniel. A lot of people need you. Your mom needs you. Alexis needs you. I don't know if she'd admit that or not, but she does," she said laughing nervously. "I-I need you. I need you, Daniel," she sobbed. She picked up his hand and she held it in hers.

"I know that you said that I changed you or how I helped you, but that went…goes both ways. We're always there for each other. It didn't just go one way. .." She stopped as she wiped her eyes. "I remember being in this room when your father was here. He told me to take care of you. I guess I didn't really do a great job of that all things considered," she said shakily, her voice breaking. "When you get through this, you'll have to tell me if you heard this. Please don't die, Daniel. Don't leave me. I need you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you." Betty closed her eyes and she kept holding on to Daniel's hand. She started sobbing thinking about life without Daniel. Just the thought of living without Daniel was too hard to deal with.

"Betty." Betty looked up at Daniel. He was mumbling incoherently.

"Daniel?" His eyes fluttered open and closed repeatedly. "Daniel?" She squeezed his hand softly.

"I love you, Betty. I'll never leave you," he said in barely a whisper. Betty smiled. Through all this she smiled.

"Daniel?" she said through her tears.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Betty looked over at the monitor. Daniel was beginning to flat-line. Alexis came in the room followed by doctors and nurses. "Get them out of here!" One of the doctors yelled. Betty and Alexis left the room in tears. Even though they were outside of the room, they were still able to hear the beeping. They both held still until they heard the last beep. Betty walked over to the door, and she held on to the edge, sobbing uncontrollably. _No, no, this can't be happening. He promised he wouldn't leave me. _She heard the doctor talking. "Time of death: 3:56 a.m."

* * *

**Tell me what you think...and if there should be a second part.**


	2. Part 2

**I'll Never Leave You: Part 2**

**Wow! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and read. I'm so glad you guys liked it. Okay, so here's the next and last part…**

* * *

_"Time of Death: 3:56 a.m." _

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't want to believe it. She felt numb all over. She felt like she was watching a bad dream play out in front of her. Daniel was dead.

She heard the doctors talking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She didn't want to. She looked to her side. Alexis was gone. She was inside the room talking to the doctors. She backed away from the door slowly. She turned around and started to walk down the hall. Everywhere she looked she saw the image of Daniel lying in the hospital bed.

She pushed the button on the elevator. When she stepped inside, she could barely see the buttons. The tears were clouding her vision. She wiped the tears away and she pressed the button for the ground floor. As the elevator went down to each floor she heard the beeping. The beeping reminded her of Daniel flat-lining. She pressed the buttons on the elevator to try to get out, but it wouldn't stop. Soft cries turned into loud whimpers as the doors opened. She _had_ to get out of there.

* * *

She walked out to the car and got in. It hit her all over again as she started the car. Daniel had gotten into a car accident. She hadn't remembered that until now. She thought he was going to be fine, so it didn't matter to her as much. She snapped back to reality as the beeping started, telling her to put her seatbelt on. She wondered if Daniel had his seatbelt on when he was in the car accident. She wondered all the little details of the car accident. She wished Daniel was there to tell her all of the little details of the accident. 

She was definitely in no condition to be driving, but she didn't care. She wanted to get away from the hospital. She wanted to be anywhere but at the hospital.

_Daniel, where are you? _

_

* * *

_

She drove around aimlessly for hours, and before she knew it, she was at Mode. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was. She parked the car. She didn't know why she parked the car. She wished he was there with her. She didn't know what to do without him. Usually, it was the other way around, but not this time.

Betty got out of the car, and she walked into Mode. She didn't know why she was doing this; it was like something was controlling her. As soon as she stepped onto the floor she could faintly smell Daniel. Was he here? Was that all a dream? She instantly got a little excited. She thought she could hear him talking. As she got closer to his office, the smell got stronger. She walked into his office. No, he wasn't there. No she hadn't heard him talking. That was what she wanted to hear.

She closed her eyes to block the tears. Her eyelids were filling so fast that they wouldn't stay in. She walked over to Daniel's desk and she sat down in his chair. She took a deep breath taking in everything. Oh, how she wished he was here with her now. She wished that she could see his smiling face. Anything to have him here. She didn't even care if he was here mad at her. She didn't even care if he was lying. She just wanted to see his fake smile and thumbs up. She didn't care, she just wanted him there.

She missed him terribly. She wanted him to ask for something, and she'd go get it. She wanted to do anything for him. She missed his voice, she missed his touch, and she missed everything about him. She missed his annoying habits. Not that he had many. What did she do to deserve this? She didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't deserve it.

She wiped her eyes before looking back down at Daniel's desk. It was like he had never left the room. He had stopped writing in the middle of a sentence. She looked at an envelope on the desk. It had her name on it. She didn't think she should open it, but she wanted to. She _had _to. She opened the envelope, her heart beating quickly. She pulled the note out first.

_Figured you'd want to see the whole thing. _Betty squinted her eyes in confusion as she pulled out the second part. Two tickets to see Wicked. That was her breaking point. He was going to take her to see Wicked; the whole thing this time. She smiled only for a moment. That was never going to happen now. "Daniel," she blubbered. She closed her eyes and she let it all out. Tears, sobs, and screams of frustration, anger, and confusion.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Betty stopped crying. It was probably Hilda. She looked down at her phone. No, it was Alexis.

"Betty," Alexis breathed. She sounded like she had something important to tell her. "I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah?" If this was about the funeral, she was going to go crazy.

"Daniel-Daniel's alive." Betty could feel her happiness on the other side of the line.

"What?" She asked, sounding scared.

"Come back to the hospital, Betty. He's _alive._" Betty ran out of the office and she got into her car. She sped down the highway back to the hospital. Her heart was racing as she stepped into the elevator and rode up to the floor that Daniel was on.

"Alexis," she said as she walked over to her. She didn't want to believe that it was true yet. She had to see for herself.

"Go in, he's sleeping, but maybe he'll wake up," she said quickly, pushing Betty into the room. Betty walked into the hospital room, the same way she had before. She looked at Daniel lying in he hospital bed. Her heart jumped as she could see Daniel breathing. She burst into tears of happiness as she walked over to the bed. She sat down on the chair that was next to the bed and she touched the sleeping Daniel to make sure that he was real. He was real. This wasn't a dream. He wasn't dead, anymore. She didn't understand, though. She saw him die. But she didn't care. She didn't want an explanation. All that mattered is that he was there. Her hand trailed down his arm, and she held his hand. She felt her hand being squeezed, and then she saw Daniel's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Betty whispered playing with his hair.

"Hey," he said smiling as wide as he could.

"Daniel… how?" She asked, tears rolling down her face. She was at a loss for words.

He shook his head and he brought her hand close to his mouth and kissed it softly. "I told you I'd never leave you, Betty."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I wrote three different versions, I hope it was worth the wait. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
